The present invention relates to a machine for adjusting gear shaft supports such that their centers coincide with a rotational reference axis.
In the process of fabricating gear shafts, such as gear wheels having a hollow shaft extending therethrough, the ends of the shafts are formed with interanl centering chambers which, in use, serve to accurately support and align the shaft and the gear. When the gear shaft is to be used in aircraft applications, the dimensional tolerances must be maintained at a very high level of accuracy.
It is typical in the formation of such devices to heat treat the gear shaft prior to its final machining. While such a heat treatment is necessary to form the device with the necessary strength, it quite often causes deformation of the shaft and/or the gear by either off setting its rotational axis or warping the plane of the gear.
At this point in the process, it is necessary to re-establish the internal centering chamfers about a reference axis such that the reference axis can be used in the final machining of the gear shaft, including the gear teeth, any internal splines, or external bearing surfaces.